Down to Earth
by Amaretto
Summary: Yaoi, PercivalBorus. Borus is ordered to Iksay, to make amends and bring Percival back


My attempt at a Percy/Borus, strictly experimental. I think eventually I would like to expand this general idea into a longer series. But right now I simply don't have the time. Tell me what you think, I'd appreciate it as I'm still wrestling with this pairing. Who would have thought they'd be harder than Yuber/Albert???

~amaretto

Down to Earth

"You want me to do what?" Borus' hard eyes bored into the man seated at the desk.

Salome only stared back, as calm as ever. "You heard me.  Go and fetch Percival."

"Why should I do that?"

The older knight's voice hardened almost imperceptibly, his expression never changing. "We both know very well that you are the reason Percival decided to leave the Knights for a while.  Therefore, you will be the one to go and bring him back.  I won't accept excuses or protests - and don't look to Lady Chris for assistance.  You will get no help from that quarter."

Borus' mouth tightened as he choked back any protests.  "As you command.  By what date should I have him back?"

"There is no real hurry.  It will take you six days to get there and back - I will allow you ten days. But no more than that, if you please."

"Fine."  Face clouded with displeasure, Borus turned on his heel and exited the office.  Glowering at everyone he passed in the halls, he quickly strode down the stairs and out of the palace into the streets.

_"What are you doing out here? We're supposed to be at the meeting, Percival." Borus stopped beside his dark-haired friend, expression as fierce as ever._

_Percival spoke a moment longer to the women gathered around him, smiling charmingly as he made his apologies and excused himself.   He turned to Borus, his usual playful smirk on his face. "They won't perish if we're a few minutes late."_

_"They won't, but we might if we're late yet again. I don't think Lady Chris was too pleased with us the last time." Borus frowned reproachfully._

_"Yes well, she wasn't too pleased with us the previous four times either. What does a sixth time matter? It'll be the same political drivel it always is."_

_"Percival!"_

_"What? You know it's true. Those old fools never say anything interesting. They're incredibly boring."_

_"Be that as it may," Borus slid his friend a reproving glance as they walked, "you shouldn't say such things out on the street. The wrong ears may overhear you. They give us enough trouble already, we don't need more because you're not watching what you say."_

_"You worry too much Borus. Lighten up some why don--"Percival broke off at the sound of his name being called from across the street. He jerked his head around to locate the source, smiling as he found it._

_"Lord Percival!" A blonde haired woman darted through the people crowding the street, made more difficult by the way she held up her bulky, cotton skirts.  A straw hat had fallen off her head to bounce against her shoulders.  A second woman chased after her, her outfit similar to that of the first woman. They stopped breathlessly in front of the two knights, the first woman beaming up at the dark-haired Percival. "I had hoped I'd get to see you today!"_

_"Miss Cartland, always a delight to my eyes. How are you this fine day?"_

_The woman laughed, shaking her head. "Stop it. I'm fine; we're just here for the market. Ah, this is my sister Anna - she was hoping to meet you."_

_The second woman flushed, shooting a disconcerted glare at her sister before focusing her attention on Percival, who smiled._

_"Always a pleasure to see a new face. Are you also Miss Cartland?"_

_"Y,yes, I am.  It's an honor to meet you, Lord Percival."_

_"Hardly an honor. Ah, may I introduce you? This is one of my fellow Knights, Lord Borus." He indicated the scowling man beside him, and the women turned to greet the blond knight._

_Borus nodded the barest of greetings, his scowl darkening. "We are late." Turning he continued on toward the castle._

_Percival's smile faded slightly as he watched his comrade stalk off. He turned to the women, apologetic. "My deepest regrets, ladies. I fear he is correct - if I am much later I may not be a Knight this time tomorrow." He winked, "Mayhap I will see you in the market later. Enjoy the rest of your day."_

_"Goodbye Lord Percival!" The women chorused, waving enthusiastically before turning to talk and giggle amongst themselves._

_Percy hurried to catch up with Borus, catching his arm and forcing the blonde man to a stop. "What was that all about, Borus? It wouldn't have killed you to be polite."_

_"Why? So you could make us even later than we already are? You're the reason we're always in trouble. Day after day I have to come find you, even though you know when and where our meetings are.  Every day I come out here to find you wasting your time flirting with every peasant and piece of riff raff that so much as says hello to you."_

_Percival frowned, his expression turning as fierce as Borus' own.  "What are you talking about? What do you mean "every peasant and piece of riff raff?" I don't see the harm in coming to talk to them from time to time?"_

_"What's the harm? The harm, Percival, is that you spend _all_ your time here. You can't be bothered to talk to anyone in the castle unless it's required, but you gaff us to come and chat up little peasant girls. Hardly becoming of one of the great Six."_

_"Do tell me what _is_ becoming of one of the Six, seeing as you're such an expert on appropriate behavior." Percival's voice was cold, any traces of his usual good humor completely gone._

_Borus seemed oblivious to the chill in Percival's tone, pushing blithely on. "Showing up on time? Associating with your own sphere for once instead of snubbing your nose at them and then disappearing to act like a commoner?"_

_"It's not an act, _Borus._ If I choose to ignore those snooty nobles it's because they always saw fit to ignore me - at least until I became one of the Six Knights of Zexen. Why should I care two cents about any of those silver-spoon brats? I was and still am a commoner, so that's the company I'll keep. I'm sorry if that offends you."_

_Horror flickered across Borus' stern face, "Percival, that's not what I-"_

_Percival turned away, "Come on, we're late enough as is."  Without another word he resumed walking, increasing his pace until Borus was forced to concentrate solely on keeping up with him._

Dread heavy in his chest, Borus lingered at the entrance to Iksay village.  "I don't even know where he lives," he muttered under his breath.  Movement caught the corner of his eye and he turned his head, spotting a young man.  He was dressed in a heavy red jacket and a bandana, carrying a backhoe over one shoulder.  "Excuse me," Borus called out, hand tightening slightly on the reigns in his hand.  His horse seemed to sense his nervousness, shifting restlessly beside him.

"What's up?" the young man offered a friendly smile.

Borus hesitated, before mutinously repressing his unreasonable anxiety.  "You wouldn't happened to know the whereabouts of the Zexen Knight that resides here, would you?"

"You mean Percy? Yeah, he lives that way" the man pointed to the right half of the village, "About six houses down. You can't miss it; his mother has a fine little garden. Not as nice as my fields, but not bad."  Smiling, the man went on his way.

Borus stood still a moment, "Percy?"  If he hadn't been dreading this, he might have laughed. A flicker of a smile ghosted his lips for a moment, but his anxiety quickly drowned out any amusement.  Taking a deep breath, the blond haired knight gripped the reins in his hand more firmly and continued on into the village.

He walked slowly down the dirt street, looking idly at the few people still about in the early evening.  It was oppressively quiet, compared to Brass Castle and Vinay Del Zexay.  Far too open, as proven by the battle that had occurred there only a few months ago.  It seemed the town had recovered.  Counting houses as he walked, Borus slowed as he approached the sixth house in the line.

A small stable was set back behind the house, large enough for three horses.  Borus had no doubt it was fully occupied. Percival had taken his warhorse home with him, and he undoubtedly kept others at home.  Borus' eyes strayed toward the house itself, anxiety increasing.

One of the great six, from a prestigious family and he was nervous about a stupid peasant house.  Scowling at the offending structure, he again tightened his grip on his horse's reins, moving to approach the door.

Knocking firmly, he willed himself still as he waited for someone to answer - most likely Percival.  The sound of someone on the other side almost made him jump, and he steeled himself for what he knew would be a still angry Percival.

Crashing disappointment surged through him as the door opened to reveal an older woman - one look at her face made it perfectly clear she was Percival's mother.  Borus tried to keep from frowning and started to speak. He didn't get the chance.

The woman looked him up and down, shaking her head. "Well, I can guess who you are."

"Madame?" Borus stared at her, completely lost.

"You're all he's been whining about the past few weeks. Percy's in the stable, go ahead and put your horse up.  Tell that boy I'm running to Mary's for a bit while you're out there."  So saying, the woman went back into the house, closing the door soundly behind her.

Borus stood looking at it a moment, blinking in surprise and confusion.  Shaking his head, he turned away and headed for the stable.  His steps slowed as he approached it, and he scowled down at the grass, furious over his own behavior. "I'm acting like a boy, this needs to stop."  He forced his pace to quicken, approaching the stables before he could talk himself out of it.

Right as he reached it a too-familiar figure came out of a small side door, not immediately noticing the figure standing in his yard.  When Percival did notice him, the dark haired knight froze in surprise.

Borus had expected many things, from anger to simply being ignored. He didn't expect what he got - Percival smiled the same teasing, playful grin he usually wore when with his fellow knights.  " I was wondering when you would finally get here. Did you come alone?"

Borus glared, "You knew I was coming?"

"Of course I did.  You would have too if you hadn't been so busy sulking in your room."

"How - I haven't been sulking! And what do you mean, of course you knew? You couldn't have known." Borus frowned.

Percival laughed, "Give me your horse and go inside. Mother is making a stew, there's more than enough for all three of us. Then you can apologize."

"Who says I'm here to apologize? I just came to order you home."

Percival laughed again, smirking before he took Borus' horse and waved the other man toward the house.

Borus frowned, not moving.  He waited the several minutes for Percival to take care of his horse - knowing the knight would be annoyed if bothered in the stables.  Finally the dark haired man reappeared, rolling his eyes as he caught sight of Borus in the exact spot where he'd left him.

Percival shook his head, "I told you to go in the house; you look silly just standing there. I promise my mother doesn't bite."  He strolled past the blonde knight, catching his wrist for a second to indicate Borus should follow him.  Borus' travel pack dangled from his other hand.

Borus walked beside him, their steps falling into a familiar, matched rhythm. "She couldn't bite me anyway - she told me to inform you that she was going to Mary's for a while."

Percival looked at him incredulously, "Mary's house? At this hour? Are you certain?"

"I think I'm capable of accurately remembering such a brief message. She said she was going to Mary's" Borus followed Percy inside, steps unconsciously slowing as he took in the simple trappings of Percy's home.  He fell silent, standing in the entry way as Percival headed for the stove. His eyes followed the other man's movements, taking in the home made clothes and worn boots that were so different from the expensive armor they wore on a near constant basis.  Percival of Iksay looked nothing like the Warrior of Gale that Borus was so used to, though he moved with the same effortless grace and strength that made him the knight he was reputed to be.  Borus looked away.

Percival looked up from the stove, setting two steaming bowls down on the table. "Well, then I doubt she'll be coming back tonight. Mary's house is a good hour away - it'll be dark by the time she sets out for home, so she'll probably just stay over there. Here, eat. I know you never eat when you travel alone."

Borus' said nothing, only slid into the offered seat and began to eat. Percival sat motionless, watching him thoughtfully.  Borus paused, looking at him uncertainly. "What?"

"Nothing at all. I just wondered if you liked it? It's certainly not Vinay Del Zexay fare…" Percy was still smiling, but there was a hesitation in it.

Borus snorted, "Of course I like it. When have I ever been selective about food? I'm a soldier, I don't care much for fancy food - even if I do eat it."

Percival waved him off, "Of course, of course. It's simply that my mother will ask me later, and I didn't want to have to lie."  He began digging into his own food, and the two men ate in silence.

Finished, Percival cleared away their dishes and indicated the other man should rise. Grabbing Borus' pack, he then headed toward the back of the house, where they passed through a door and climbed up a short flight of narrow stairs.  Borus halted, just avoiding crashing with Percival who had stopped abruptly in front of him.  That smile still on his face, Percival indicated the small room they were in, "It's not much, but it's where I grew up.  C'mon, you may as well lose the armor. It's hard to move around this house with it on."

Still silent, Borus obeyed, doffing his armor piece by piece and set them alongside Percival's own in the back corner.  He turned to request his pack, only to have a shirt thrown at his face. "Percival!"

"Oh, lighten up. You've been scowling more than usual for the past hour or so.  It can't be that hard to figure out how to say you're sorry."  Percival laughed.

"I told you," Borus' voice was muffled as he changed into the shirt thrown at him, "that I wasn't here to apologize. I came to tell you that you've been ordered back. And I still would like to know how you knew I was coming. Salome didn't send any messengers."

"Because Salome is Salome.  And that means if you drove me away, you should come fetch me."

"Cut that out. You're starting to sound like him." Borus sounded disgusted.

Percival chuckled, "That was hitting below the built, Borus. Look, I'll even be nice and say that you weren't the only reason I left. I was ready for a break anyway, you just spurred me into taking it sooner."

Borus frowned, "It's not like to just storm off like that. You couldn't have actually been that upset by what I said." He sat down on a nearby chair to begin the long process of removing his boots."

"Oh, don't take those off yet - I wanted to go for a walk." Percy moved back toward the stairs.

"What?" Borus looked up, then shrugged. "If you insist. Why didn't you just say so downstairs?"

"I wanted to go for a walk, not get attacked by my over inquisitive neighbors for traipsing around with another Knight. You've probably caused quite the stir already, sauntering through town." Percy grinned back at Borus before disappearing downstairs.

Borus heaved an aggravated sigh and followed him back downstairs, increasing his pace to catch up with the other man, who was already at the front door. "Percival, hold up a second. I thought you wanted to go for a walk, not a run." 

Percival laughed, "Then let's start walking."  Stepping outside, he led the way around the back of the house, past the stable and into the fields that stretched out beyond the village.  "I think most of these fields belong to Barts, but he won't mind our walking through them."

"Barts? Who on earth is that?"

Percival smiled, "An old friend of mine, he lives for farming. He assisted at Budehuc for a while."

Borus frowned, looking out over the sea of crops.  "They're impressive fields, I suppose."

The dark haired knight laughed, shaking his head.  Picking up his pace, he plunged through towering rows of corn, a surprised and annoyed Borus calling after him.  Several minutes passed as he made his way through the rows, chuckling at the curses and exclamations of the man behind him.

Finally they broke free of the mass of corn, and Borus stared at the small clearing to which the other man had led them, "Percival, what is with you? You've been acting strange ever since my arrival."

Percival shrugged, wandering to the center of the clearing. "I'm just waiting for you to apologize." He grinned slightly, "And I wanted to go for a walk. That's it. I swear."

Borus scowled, turning away from the other knight. "I have nothing to apologize for. It wasn't my intent for you to go storming off, but I still stand by what I said. You spend all your time with the commoners.  You never have time for any of us at the palace. And you still are the reason we're always late for the meetings."

Percival frowned at Borus' stiff back, expression intent. "I told you - I have no reason to waste my time catering to a bunch of spoiled brats that wouldn't speak to me while I was still just a commoner."

Borus tensed further, scowl darkening as he glared at the rows of corn. He turned to look at Percival, "Because of course all nobles are spoiled brats, and none of them would speak with you while you were "still a commoner" as you say. Clearly only the riff raff on the street is suitable company for you."

"Now who's acting strangely," Percival approached his friend, reaching out a hand to rest on Borus' shoulder. He frowned as Borus jerked angrily away. "And they're not riff raff."

Borus finally spun around, eyes blazing, "Yes, they are. An entire gaggle of silly women that come to the market simply for a chance of seeing you. They rarely do any sort of shopping like they claim they do, the ninnies. And you disappear nearly every day to go and visit them. Never mind that there are people at the palace that would like to see you every now and then. You don't bother to grace us with your presence unless duty calls. You'll not get an apology from me, Percival."

Percival listened unmoving as Borus raged, and he tilted his head thoughtfully as he replied, "Are you…jealous? Borus?"

"What? Jealous of what? Don't be ridiculous." Borus turned away, his heart racing in fear and something else as he looked desperately at the endless field of crops for escape.  But a strong grip on his arm halted his effort to flee, and he found himself brought back around to face an oddly intent Percival.

The familiar smirk was back on the dark knight's face, as he held Borus still in front of him. "You are jealous. You don't like my spending my time in the market because it means I'm ignoring you."

"Don't flatter yourself, Percival. If you prefer riff raff to your "silver spoon brat" of a friend, it's no concern of mine. You're welcome to do as you please - just don't neglect your duties as a result. That's all I care about."

Dismay passed over Percival's usually calm face, "Silver spoon…Borus! I wasn't talking about you when I said that. I've never put you in the same class as all those ridiculous nobles.  You should know I think more highly of you than that. You're --my best friend." He dropped his hand from Borus' arm, "Is that why you got so angry? Honestly Borus, you're ridiculous sometimes. Why didn't you just say so?"

"I though it was pretty clear what you thought." Borus' voice was bitter, "I mean, the only time I ever see you outside of the battlefield or training is when I'm tracking you down."

"All you ever want to discuss anymore is work. I did not think you were much interested in anything else.  I only go so often to the market area because I was tired of all business. I did not think you would want to do anything not directly related to the Knights."

Borus glared down at the grass, "That is only because I am still atoning for the mistakes I made in the war.  Then you started avoiding the Knights and the palace…"

Percival laughed, the sound carried away on the cool evening breeze. Faded sunlight turned the sky orange, the two knights slowly being buried by the increasing shadows of the descending night.  The dark haired man stepped closer, his hand moving to again rest on Borus' arm. "For friends we are remarkably poor at talking to each other of late.  Why is it so much easier for us to manage it in the middle of a battlefield than a cornfield."

A faint smile tugged at Borus' perpetual scowl, though he still avoided Percival's gaze. "The cornfield seems to be working - it's only Vinay that seems to give up problems."

Percival smiled back, though Borus did not see it. "It's no wonder we're not overly fond of the place.  That's why I prefer the market; it feels more like home. You should actually come with me sometime, now that we've cleared the misunderstandings."

Borus' expression soured, "No, thank you. The last thing I want to do is act like your little shadow while you dance attendance on the dozens of women that come to the market hoping to take you home."

Percival's grip tightened on his arm, and Borus looked up to see that Percival's expression had turned thoughtful again, "You keep harping on the women. Call me crazy Borus, but I'm starting to think you might be jealous about more than I had thought."

Borus jerked away, thankful for the darkness that hid his burning cheeks. He willed his heart back in his chest, turning away to once again try and flee into the fields of corn. Percival was having none of it, darting forward to stop the blonde's escape attempts. Grasping the back of Borus' shirt, he yanked. Borus fell awkwardly back, stumbling in the growing dark and sending them both to the ground.  Futilely he tried to rise, only to be dragged back down by a laughing Percival.

"Percival! Unhand me! What do you think you're doing?" Borus lay still on the ground, glaring up at the man smiling down at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I'm just in a good mood all of a sudden. You really shouldn't be jealous, Borus. I'd much rather spend my time with you than any female - even Lady Chris."  Percival trapped Borus to the ground, one arm on either side of the blond man as he leaned part way over the ever-scowling knight.

Borus' heart raced as he glared up at the other man, though he did not move from his position.  "Percival…"

The dark haired knight's face flickered with hesitation as he stared down at the brusque blonde.  Finally some decision seemed to settle in his mind, and he ducked his head to slowly brush his lips against Borus'.  Barely a kiss, it lasted on a moment before Percy pulled back, uncertainty dancing in his eyes as he looked at Borus' stunned expression.

"Percival…"

The other man smiled slightly, "Not that I mind your saying my name in that soft tone of voice, but I'd really prefer you say something else right now."

Borus' shook his head, still in shock, "I don't know, I think I'm better off not saying anything. I really don't want you storming off again."

Percival laughed, the sound a mix of amusement and relief. Not bothering to voice a reply, he again ducked his head to press a more confident kiss to Borus' lips. 

The blonde swordsman wasted no time replying, bringing his hands up to bury his fingers in Percival's dark hair and opening his mouth, drinking in the earthy taste of the dark he'd wanted for so long, teased by the scent of the man that was always so close, but never quite close enough.  Borus attacked his mouth hungrily, desperate for something and ignoring the need for air until Percival finally broke away.

Percival smirked, nose to nose with the other man. "You need find a new hobby, Borus."

Borus stared up at him, confused. "What?" His hands fell from Percy's hair to rest lightly on the grass.

The smirk increased, "Even though you haven't had any in days, you still taste just like those wines of yours."

Borus scowled, "At least I don't smell perpetually of horse."

Percival laughed faintly as he played with the buttons of Borus' shirt. "You didn't seem to mind it a moment ago." Pulling the buttons free, he spread the shirt wide and ran a hand across Borus' smooth, muscled chest.

Borus shivered, both at the touch and the quickly cooling night air, "I said you smelled like horse, I didn't say anything about how you taste. If you tasted like horse I wouldn't be kissing you."  So saying, he again reached a hand up to drag Percival's mouth down to his own, kissing him with all the fervor that made him so fierce in battle.

Percival again broke away, gasping. "Then what do I taste like, hmm?" His hands traced paths of heat across Borus' chest, his mouth following and turning the heat into fire. He smiled at every noise Borus made, but paused at Borus' words.

"You taste like Earth. Like you don't belong in a city."  Strong hands tightened in Percival's hair, a serious look on Borus' face as he answered the teasing question.

"Mmm, but everyone knows the best wines are in cities. And to be quite honest, I've long had a weakness for fine wines.  Perhaps the wines should visit the country more often."

"Perhaps they should."


End file.
